


Ganjil-Genap

by hlhlbdg



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlhlbdg/pseuds/hlhlbdg
Summary: ketika dua teman sekantor akhirnya ngobrol lagi sambil nunggu jam 9
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Kudos: 1





	Ganjil-Genap

Buat orang kayak Sejin yang berprinsip kalau _weekend_ itu dimulai Jumat malam dan berakhir Minggu siang, kemacetan Jakarta jelas sesuatu yang harus dihindari. Makanya Sejin buru-buru nyelesein sketsanya.

"Jin, masih lama nggak?" tanya seseorang yang udah sejak 10 menit lalu duduk di sebelah Sejin. "Gue pipis dulu kalo masih lama," katanya sambil nyengir.

Sejin mendengus sebal, "Pipis tinggal pipis sih, Yon. Kayak pipis lu setengah jam aja. Udah sana! Dikit lagi kelar kok."

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Yon' itu lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Jangan ditinggalin loh ya, awas!" katanya sebelum menuju toilet buat pipis.

Sejin geleng-geleng aja sama kelakuan teman kantornya itu. Sketsa Sejin akhirnya selesai tepat saat Seungyoun kembali dari toilet. Keduanya lalu bergegas membereskan barang masing-masing dan jalan ke mobil Seungyoun sebelum harus kejebak di kemacetan Jumat malam Jakarta.

.  
.  
.

"Depan sini ke kiri bukan sih, Jin?" tanya seungyoun yang masih sibuk menyetir mobilnya. Sesuai perkiraan, jalanan belum begitu macet.

"Ikutin _maps_ -nya aja sih, Yon. Kan udah dinyalain itu." Sejin yang dari tadi lagi berusaha konsentrasi dengan sketsa yang tadi dibuatnya akhirnya nyerah dan menyimpan tabletnya. Ngerti dia tuh, Seungyoun cuma pengen ditemenin nyetir aja, bukannya beneran nanya arah.

Hari ini adalah ketiga kalinya dalam 2 minggu Seungyoun 'ngintilin' sejin. Agak aneh sebenernya mengingat walaupun mereka se- _batch_ masuk kantornya dan sempat dekat waktu _training_ , tapi sekarang mereka udah nggak terlalu akrab. Selain karena beda divisi, Seungyoun adalah tipe staf kesayangan. Kerjanya bagus, dan gak pernah tanggung-tanggung buat ngasih yang lebih dari yang diminta atasannya. Sedangkan Sejin, dia tipe yang gak ngotot di kantor. Yang penting kerjaannya beres. Kalau ada waktu sengang, dia lebih milih buat diem-diem ngurusin _online shop_ kecil yang lagi dirintisnya. Makanya ritme kerja dia dan Seungyoun di kantor itu beda banget dan ini bikin mereka makin jarang berinteraksi. Paling cuma ngobrol ala obrolan warung kopi kalau pas ketemu di _pantry_.

Nggak lama kemudian mobil Seungyoun parkir di sebuah warung kopi ala Belanda favorit Sejin. Setelah keduanya memesan, Sejin kembali mengeluarkan tabletnya. "Gue sambil nerusin sketsa gue ya," kata Sejin. Seungyoun pun cuma ngangguk mempersilakan.

Keduanya tenggelam dengan kesibukan masing-masing sampai suara Seungyoun memecah keheningan.

"Olshop lu tuh udah lama, Jin?"

"Hm... sejak semester akhir sih. Iseng aja awalnya disain-desain waktu lagi pusing ngerjain skripsi. Terus keterusan," jawab Sejin sambil tetap fokus dengan sketsanya.

"Tapi bisa bertahan sampe selama itu bagus dong berarti?"

"Ya... Lumayan lah buat nambah jajan."

"Kenapa gak diseriusin?"

Pertanyaan ini. Pertanyaan yang udah berputar di kepala Sejin bertahun-tahun belakangan. Sejin refleks natap seungyoun. Mencari jawaban disana. Yang jelas aja cuma dibalas tatapan penasaran Seungyoun.

Sejin mengalihkan pandangannya, "Pertanyaan lo tuh..." katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya... Gue juga udah lama mempertanyakan hal yang sama ke diri gue. Terus lo nanya gitu kan jadi kayak... Apa ya? Bikin itu lebih nyata? Gitu deh."

"Oh.. _I see_. Gue ganti deh pertanyaannya." Seungyoun terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Kenapa lu milih kerja kantoran dibanding nyeriusin olshop lu? Maksud gue, eh ini agak sotoy sih tapi dari beberapa kali gue ngintilin lu pulang kantor dan kalo pas gue gak sengaja lewat kubikel lu, kayaknya lu _happy_ banget gitu ngerjain ini. _Much more happier_ daripada ngerjain kerjaan kantor."

"Dih suka ngintipin kubikel gue lo ya!"

"Yee ngalihin. Serius ini gue."

"Hehehe galak amat lo."

"Ya orang lagi serius."

"Hm... Ya awalnya lebih ke nggak kepikiran gitu sih kayaknya megang olshop. Lulus kuliah ya kerja kantoran gitu di otak gue. Berkarir. Tapi pas dijalanin nggak tau kenapa malah nggak bisa ngelepas olshop-nya. Mau ngelepas kerjaan di kantor juga kayaknya belum berani. Akhirnya ya biar kepegang dua-duanya, di kantor gue harus ada yang dikorbanin. Makanya gue gak bisa ambis kayak lo." 

Kalimat terakhir Sejin kayaknya menggelitik Seungyoun. Soalnya orangnya langsung bergumam, 'gue gak ambis' yang bikin Sejin ketawa dengernya.

"Emangnya menurut lo gue mendingan nyeriusin olshop aja terus _resign_ gitu?"

"Buat gue keliatannya lebih masuk akal gitu sih. Daripada ngerjain dua-duanya tapi nggak maksimal. Tapi kan balik lagi, prioritas lu gimana. _I'm in no place to judge," jawab Seungyoun sambil menyeruput _latte_ -nya. "Tapi jujur, desain lo bagus-bagus sih. Adek gue aja kemaren pas gue tunjukin langsung naksir."_

__

Sejin ketawa. "Naksir doang? Beli kali."

__

"Ntar katanya abis gajian."

__

"Abangnya lah, beliin. Bonus lo kan banyak."

__

"Yeee mau lu!"

__

Lagi-lagi Sejin ketawa. "Namanya orang usaha, Yon. Btw, adek lo sampe kapan sih magangnya?" tanya Sejin sambil meletakkan panekuk apel dengan taburan serbuk kayu manis ke piring Seungyoun. "Cobain deh, enak banget ini favorit gue," tambahnya.

__

Seungyoun dengan senang hati mencoba makanan yang dipesan Sejin. Di antara mereka berdua, Sejin memang lebih banyak tahu tentang makanan. "Magangnya cuma sampe bulan depan sih. Kenapa? Udah muak ya lu gue ikutin pulang kantor?"

__

"Iya, muak banget," ujar Sejin dengan nada yang jelas bercanda. Ya, nggak 100% bercanda sih. Soalnya waktu Seungyoun tiba-tiba minta ikut buat nonton dua minggu lalu, Sejin sempet merasa _awkward_ banget. Ya, kan mereka udah lama gak ngobrol apalagi jalan bareng. Terus tiba-tiba dia minta ikut nonton padahal Sejin udah biasa nonton sendirian. Nggak tahunya Seungyoun juga lagi bingung mau ngapain sambil nungguin jam ganjil-genap selesai. 

__

Adek Seungyoun satu-satunya dua bulan ini magang di Jakarta. Karena si adek ini anak terakhir dan perempuan pula, maminya nggak tega ngebiarin si adek berangkat naik kendaraan umum yang kata orang-orang barbar banget. Jadilah Seungyoun yang didaulat jadi supir dadakan. Padahal Seungyoun udah biasa naik krl ke kantor kalau emang nggak perlu banget bawa mobil. Tapi demi dua wanita kesayangannya (dan udah dipelototin sang papi juga katanya), akhirnya dia rela bawa mobil yang artinya juga harus menghadapi kemacetan dan mekanisme ganjil-genap.

__

Jadilah mereka di sini sekarang. Seungyoun yang nunggu ganjil-genap dan Sejin yang 'kebetulan' nggak keberatan buat nemenin.

__

.  
.  
.

__

"Udah jam 9 nih, mau balik sekarang?" tanya Sejin melirik jam di layar ponselnya. Kayak lupa waktu, keduanya nggak sadar udah hampir tiga jam mereka ngobrol kemana-mana. Saking udah lamanya nggak ngobrol, Sejin sampe lupa kalo Seungyoun aslinya asyik banget diajak ngobrol yang gado-gado gini.

__

Seungyoun manggil pelayannya. Sejin pikir mau minta _bill_. Taunya minta _refill_ teh. "Ntar dulu deh ya. Masih macet banget jam segini deh. Males gue. Lu udah ngantuk?" tanyanya setelah si pelayan pergi dengan membawa gelasnya.

__

"Belum sih. Santai gue mah. Kan lo yang masih harus nyetir jauh. Kosan gue sih deket." Sejin menyandarkan badannya ke kursi. _Relax_.

__

"Santai juga gue. Paling besok tidur doang seharian di rumah."

__

"Kirain mau pacaran, mumpung sabtu. Pacar lo masih yang dulu itu nggak sih?"

__

"Pacar yang mana?! Udah lama putus gue."

__

Sejin nggak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya sampai posisinya duduknya kembali tegak. "Serius, Yon?"

__

"Iyaaa. Ah elah ngingetin aja lu gue jomblo."

__

"Ih gak gitu. Gue baru tau sumpah. Kapan, Yon?"

__

Obrolan mereka terinterupsi pelayan yang mengembalikan gelas teh Seungyoun. Kali ini sudah terisi penuh kembali.

__

"Kapan, Yon?" desak Sejin penasaran. Ya gimana nggak? Masa Sejin nggak tau sih beritanya? Padahal waktu jaman _training_ , Seungyoun dan pacarnya suka jadi bahan obrolan temen-temennya. _Couple goals_ , katanya. Sama-sama cakep dan pinter. Kerjanya juga sama-sama keren. Apalagi kalau liat _feed_ instagram keduanya. Beneran bikin yang punya _crush_ ke Seungyoun di kantor mundur teratur.

__

Walaupun terdengar ogah-ogahan, Seungyoun akhirnya menjawab juga. "Udah lumayan lama. Ada kali 5-6 bulan."

__

Menyadari Seungyoun yang kayaknya males bahas ini, Sejin bertanya dengan lebih hati-hati. "Boleh nanya nggak kenapa?" 

__

"Klasik dah."

__

"Apaan sih klasik klasik."

__

"Yaaa sama-sama sibuk. Terus jadinya curigaan mulu. Capek juga lama-lama. Jadi ya udah diudahin aja," jelasnya.

__

Sejin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Beneran klasik ini sih. Sejin udah sering banget denger cerita serupa.

__

"Jadi pengen cari pacar orang kantor aja dah gue," celetuk Seungyoun.

__

"Hah gimana, Yon? Kok _random_ ya..."

__

"Ya kalo orang kantor kan tau kerjaan gue apa, beneran lembur apa ngibul, jadi nggak usah curiga-curigaan nggak penting."

__

"Yaaaaa bisa juga sih. Tapi kan di kantor nggak boleh nikah sama sesama karyawan."

__

Ucapan Seungyoun selanjutnya bikin Sejin kaget entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam ini.

__

"Ya udah sama lu aja kalo gitu pacarannya. Kita pacaran sampe lu yakin sama olshop lu. Terus lu _resign_ , kita nikah. Lu udah bukan karyawan tapi lu tau kerjaan gue. Lu juga bisa fokus sama apa yang bener-bener lu suka. Oke nggak tuh?"

__

Seungyoun mengakhiri gagasannya dengan melepar tatapan dan senyum menggoda ke arah Sejin.

__

Yang ditatap panik sampe jadi bego. Satu-satunya kalimat yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Sejin cuma, "Cho Seungyoun gila."

__

.  
.  
.

__

Sejin salah. Kegilaan Seungyoun nggak berakhir sampai di situ.

__

Tepat sebelum Sejin keluar dari mobil Seungyoun yang berhenti di depan kos Sejin, temannya itu narik tangan Sejin. Menahannya buat nggak keluar mobil dulu.

__

"Serius loh gue, Jin, sama tawaran yang tadi. Bagian pacarannya dulu deh dicoba kalo lu masih nggak yakin sama bagian nikah dan _resign_ dan olshop lu."

__

"Yon..."

__

"Kalo lu mau, gue bakal rutin bawa mobil deh biar tiap tanggal genap kita bisa jalan hehehe."

__

Sejin pusing beneran nggak tau harus jawab apa. Tapi kayaknya perasaan dia ke lelaki manis di depannya ini, yang terpaksa ditenggelamin bertahun-tahun lalu, perlahan muncul lagi. Minta di- _notice_. Karena sekarang kesempatannya bukan cuma terbuka lebar, tapi bahkan mempersilakan buat diraih oleh Sejin.

__


End file.
